


it's almost like i love you

by marieblanc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieblanc/pseuds/marieblanc
Summary: Pyry felt his eyelids begin to get heavier as he curled his fingers around Daniil’s. It was so peaceful, so quiet, so warm… So of course, in that very moment Daniil jolted awake in an explosion of coughing.





	

After hours of tossing and turning, Pyry was certain Daniil had finally fallen asleep. He lied next to him in bed peacefully, his chest softly rising and falling, the only thing disturbing him a light fit of coughing every so often.  
  
_I thought it would never end._ Pyry rolled away from the edge of the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Daniil, nuzzling against his neck as he sighed softly. _When did we go to bed? Ten?_ The clock in the corner flashed 2:06am as Pyry closed his eyes, breathing in the warmth radiating from Daniil’s skin. An insomniac mess his Danya might be, but Pyry wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. Pyry felt his eyelids begin to get heavier as he curled his fingers around Daniil’s. It was so peaceful, so quiet, so warm… So of course, in that very moment Daniil jolted awake in an explosion of coughing.  
  
“Oh, no…” Pyry muttered as Daniil convulsed through the fit of coughs. “Please, don’t wake up…” However, it was too late, as Daniil let out a groan and aimlessly rolled over on the bed, almost taking Pyry out with a flying arm.  
  
“Wha… what time is it?” he sniffled, hardly trying to keep his voice at an appropriately quiet level.  
  
“Shhhh. Quiet. It’s two in the morning.” Pyry turned away once more, pulling a pillow over his head as Daniil continued to gasp and wheeze for air.  
  
_So, this is what an all-nighter feels like. Lovely._ Convinced sleep would never come, Pyry stared blankly into the darkness, wishing for once that his boyfriend would just shut up.  
  
“Hey.” Daniil whispered, wrapping his arms around Pyry’s waist. “I’m sorry. I’ll try and stop.”  
  
While Daniil was smaller than him, and was more often than not the one being cuddled, Pyry could say with certainty he didn’t mind situations like this where he ended up as the little spoon. Daniil felt like his own personal radiator, warm and soft and protective, and the light kisses he was placing on Pyry’s neck didn’t hurt either.  
  
“I’m not mad at you. Just… exhausted.” Pyry sighed. “You don’t sleep well anyways, and now that you're sick…”  
  
“You know why I don’t sleep well, Pyry. And I’m hardly sick. It’s just a cold. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”  
  
_Indignant as always. That’s my boy._ __  
  
“I’m sure you would get better if you slept, but considering our flight is in six hours, I guess we’re just going to have to stay here another day.”  
  
“I want to go to Japan. There’s nothing wrong with me.”  
  
“Look, I have to deal with you in bed already. I refuse to do it on a plane too. That should be fair.”  
  
This evoked a groan from Daniil.  
  
“Fine. Fair. But I still don’t-“ He was interrupted by a fresh fit of coughs, causing Pyry to cringe as he was covered in Danya germs.  
  
“Please don’t cough on me.” Pyry shuddered.  
  
“I didn’t mean to… or did I?” Daniil laughed. “I guess kissing you is off the table then…”  
  
“Absolutely. It is two in the morning. Sleep is the only thing on the table.”  
  
“Ah. What a shame.” Daniil laughed. “Could’ve been fun.”  
  
“Don’t tempt me.” Pyry sighed, burying his head into the pillow.  
  
“But tempting you is my favorite thing to do…” Damn. Pyry shivered as Daniil gently ran his fingers down his sides, dancing lower and lower, around the waistband of his pants…  
_Stop this, Pyry. He needs to sleep. You need to sleep!_  
  
“Danya, please…” Pyry whimpered, rolling over just to meet Daniil’s soft lips on his. “It’s… it’s so late…”  
  
“Shhh.” Daniil whispered. “Just.. ah… wait…” Daniil inhaled sharply and fell down hard against the bed, violently coughing. Pyry took him into his arms again, holding him tightly until his thin body stopped convulsing from the powerful coughs.  
  
“You okay, honey?” Pyry whispered as Daniil’s breath returned.  
  
“Mhmm.” he groaned. “I… let’s try to sleep, okay?”  
  
“We’ve been trying for the last four hours, but sure, why not.” Pyry rolled his eyes, smiling. He could only hope Daniil would find sleep in his arms.  


* * *

  
Instead of waking up to his alarm clock, or the sound of Pyry’s voice, or really anything pleasant, he was startled awake by the sound of his own wheezing and hacking. Almost instantly, he was overwhelmed by the glaring sunlight, the nonstop ping of his phone, the emptiness of the bed and the alarm clock flashing 12:17pm in the corner of the room.  
  
_How the hell… where am I? Where’s Pyry? Why is my phone-_ and another violent attack of coughs hit him, nearly knocking him back into the pillows.  
_Alright. Malaysia. This is still Malaysia._ Daniil sighed, finally getting his eyes open enough to observe his surroundings. _Why… why am I still here?_ He reached out and clumsily grasped his phone.  
  
_Missed call from Pyry <3 _  
_Missed call from Franz_  
_2 texts from Pyry <3 _  
_30 missed calls from Carlitos_  
_14 messages from Carlitos_  
  
_What is wrong with you, Carlos?_ Daniil shook his head, swiping through the messages.  
  
Where are you?

 _  
_ _Dany, where are you?_

 _  
_ _Did you miss your flight?_

 _  
_ _Having too much fun with Pyry last night ;)))))))?_

  
_Seriously, where are you?_  
  
and more of the same. Was this really worth thirty missed calls? Daniil punched in Carlos number, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
“Yes, Carlos? Everything alright with you?” Daniil scowled into the phone.  
  
“Oh. You really do sound bad.” Carlos chuckled. “Sorry man, Franz just told me you’d be here tomorrow. You got sick, eh?”  
  
“I’m hardly sick, excuse you.” Daniil sniffled. “Just a runny nose, thats- ah…”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like hardly sick… Can you even breathe?”  
  
“Yes, I can breathe!” Daniil snapped. “I am fine!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry! Got it. Fine. Alright. See you tomorrow, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have fun in Tokyo and stuff.”  
  
“Will do. Get well soon!”  
  
Daniil hung up and slammed the phone down on the bed, taking a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling. The weekend had been subpar by any standard; while he got to see Dan win, it always stung to see his former car on the podium, and while he loved Malaysia, it had been dreadfully hot and humid, not something the Russian particularly enjoyed. Add his low finish in P14 and the fact that yes, he might be just a little bit sick… Daniil had been trying to stay positive but this wasn’t exactly helping the cause. The constant sleepless nights and stress must’ve finally caught up to him and his immune system.  
  
_I should’ve listened to Pyry when he’s told me to sleep… every night… for the past five months… Pyry. Where on earth is he, at noon in Kuala Lumpur?_ Daniil picked up his phone again, looking through those missed texts.  
  
_Wake up soon_

_  
I’m out to get food I’ll be back in an hour or two_

_  
_ _noodles? you should get noodles_

 _  
_ _Already done ;)_

  
_you know me too well <3 _  
  
Daniil fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers back up over him, waiting rather impatiently for Pyry to return. He was hungry for noodles, and hungry for his boyfriend to come back and cuddle him a bit more. The only advantage to being sick? Pyry would go easy on him for once. Maybe he could even sleep all day…  
_Who am I kidding? He’ll still make me run tonight._ Daniil smiled to himself, allowing himself to doze back off into sleep.  


* * *

  
  
After spending hours trying to get Daniil to sleep last night, Pyry was both happy and slightly annoyed to see him passed out on the bed upon returning to their hotel room. _Christ, he was up and rolling around at five in the morning! Maybe I'm the problem. Too distracting… or something like that._  
Pyry set the plastic bag of food down on the table and stood next to the bed, watching Daniil sleep. It was rare for Pyry to see him like this. He hadn’t been able to sleep since… since Spain, even. For once, he looked peaceful. His face wasn’t wrinkled into a frown, the dark circles looked so much softer… and he knew that in his dreams, he wasn’t having all those horrible thoughts. Thoughts of demotions and other drivers and leaving Formula 1 forever. Hopefully, just hopefully, none of those invaded his sleep.  
He was almost reluctant to wake Daniil up. On any other day, Pyry would have chided him for being so lazy and told him to get up, train a bit, at least go for a walk… but somehow it was harder after seeing him last night. _But he’s sick. He needs to eat, right?_ Pyry must have stood there for half an hour, just standing by the bed, trying to bring himself to wake his Danya up. Eventually he reached down, gently brushing the hair off Daniil’s forehead and giving him a kiss.  
  
“Hey. Wake up, sleepyhead. It’s still sunny outside.” he whispered, which prompted Daniil to roll over and bury his head into the pillow.  
  
“I’m tired.” Daniil moaned, his voice sounding even raspier than before.  
  
“I know, sweetheart. I brought you noodles, though…”  
  
“Mmm? Noodles?” Daniil slowly lifted his head from the pillow and sat up. “Fine… but I’m going right back to sleep.”  
  
“No chance. You can’t sleep for an entire day. It’s a race week. You have to run a little bit tonight.”  
  
“Come on.” Daniil sighed. “Fine. Just give me my food.” Pyry picked up the plastic bag from the table, handing Daniil the little carton and a fork.  
  
“Enjoy.” Pyry tried to sit down in the chair to enjoy his food but Daniil grabbed his arm before he could get too far.  
  
“Sit on the bed with me. Eating alone is depressing, you know.” Pyry rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Daniil.  
  
“Classy. Really. Eating noodles in bed at two in the afternoon.”  
  
“Just when I thought you were in a good mood.” Daniil laughed.  
  
“And what made you think that, hmm?”  
  
“You called me sweetheart.” Daniil smiled. “It’s just unusual. For you, at least.”  
  
“I know, it’s almost like I love you or something. Crazy, right?” Pyry gently nudged him, and Daniil leaned against Pyry as they both ate in silence, a tiny smile never leaving Daniil’s face through all the sneezes.  
  
“Hey. At least Malaysia has good food.” Daniil set his carton on the bedside table and started to retreat back under the covers.  
  
“Not so fast…” Pyry said, pulling the covers away, causing Daniil to let out a positively desperate wail. “I just told you. We aren’t sleeping all day.”  
  
“Okay, okay… then I propose a quick nap. Please?” Daniil looked up at Pyry with this adorable, begging face he always made to get his way… _Damnit. You’re too weak, Pyry._  
  
“Fine. One hour, tops. I’m setting an alarm.” Pyry turned the lights off and got back into the bed next to Daniil, who quickly crawled into his arms, resting his head across Pyry’s chest.  
  
“Thank you, Pyry.” Daniil sniffled.  
  
“It’s hope you know it’s just because you’re sick, alright? I don’t want you to sleep all day because I love you. I want you to do well.”  
  
“Mhmm… I love you too.”  
  
“Always, Danya.” Pyry whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Within a few minutes, Daniil was asleep again. _Seriously, how do I get him to do this at night?_ All the coughing must’ve exhausted him, but it seemed like the worst of that was over. Pyry ran his fingers through Daniil’s hair, unable to resist holding Daniil ever tighter as he peacefully slept. Pyry wasn’t feeling tired in any sense, but this was beyond satisfying for him… in the darkness of the hotel room, with Daniil asleep in his arms, he finally felt like he could protect him from all the awful things that came with this sport. Right here, in this moment, nothing could hurt him.  
  
_I won’t let it._  
  
Tomorrow they would be in Japan, and everything would start all over again. Today, in Malaysia… everything was okay. Everything except Daniil’s health, at least. So when an hour had passed, Pyry shut off the alarm immediately. Running could wait. Just this once.                          



End file.
